


Morning || Night

by cyanidepeach



Series: | McHanzo Week 2017 | [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oops, its cute tho, just banter, not really romance, ooc hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidepeach/pseuds/cyanidepeach
Summary: | Day 1 of McHanzo Week |Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada are pokemon trainers trying to evolve their Eevees.





	Morning || Night

"Zhere jou go, jour pokemon are all healed. Take better care next time, ja?" Nurse Mercy flashed a knowing smile to the cowboy and the archer.  
The two nodded in unison and grumbled their thanks politely, hiding their frustration. They each took their team's pokeballs and headed out again.

As soon as they exited the building, they each released their Eevee to walk alongside them.

"Why not go for them sun 'n' moon ev'lutions?" Jesse asked, wiping sweat from his brow with his gloved hand. "They should be simple enough ta get, just gotta be friendlier to 'em."

Hanzo snorted, glancing to the soothing bell collar he had presented to his Eevee upon hatching her. "And how do you suppose we do that, cowboy?"

"Well, uh, fer starters," Jesse scratched his beard, "we should be more careful in battle so they dont faint."

Hanzo rolled his eyes, "Says the one who does not even pack potions in his bag."

Jesse groaned, "I ain't got time fer that, Hanzo. Gotta keep attackin' while ya still can."  
The cowboy's small companion looked at him with disdain; as did the archer and his Eevee.

"If I buy potions for you, will you learn to use them?" Hanzo scowled in frustration, his arms crossed over his chest, the tail of his off-color rayquaza tattoo slithering out of his shirt.

Jesse waved his prosthetic hand to him in disregard and the latter rolled his eyes. "Its almost high noon, we should grab a bite to eat."

Hanzo looked to him incredulously, sputtering, "Jesse, we ate an hour ago. And we have made no progress on evolving any of our pokemon, much less the Eevees we have worked so diligently to evolve in the first place."

"Tell ya what," Jesse smirked, facing the shorter man more fully, "let's battle, right here. If I win, we eat." Hanzo snorted again. "If you win, we fly somewhere with your Dragonite and keep on truckin' to evolve our pals."

Hanzo thought for a moment, grumbling finally, "You're on, cowboy."

 

♦♦♦

 

"So who's idea was it ta use potions again?" Jesse poked a scowling Hanzo. 

"I had not realized I had run out," the shorter man cradled his fainted friend gently in his arms.

Jesse handed him a bottle of max-revive and stood by, gloating.  He picked up his Eevee and started playing with him.   
"Who's a good boy? You are, little buddy!" Jesse cooed to his fluffy friend. 

Just as Hanzo revived his Eevee, he heard a yelp from behind him.

"Han! HAN! LOOK!" Jesse had put down his Eevee, which was glowing in the dirt before them.

Jesse's Eevee was evolving.

Hanzo watched in slight jealousy as his partner's pokemon took its new form. When the light faded, an Espeon sat in its place, its fur glistening and shining bright like sunlight.

Jesse made a noise akin to a squeal and rushed to pick up his newly evolved friend. "Look, Hanzo, ain't he purty?" Jesse had tears in his eyes, "To think kicking yer ass is what it took to-" 

Hanzo cut him off with a roll of his eyes, then he smiled and reached over to pat the purple pokemon. 

"Now let's eat!!" the cowboy exclaimed, his Espeon leaping from his arms and circling around him excitedly.

♦♦♦

Hanzo couldnt sleep. 

He carried his Eevee out of the motel room he shared with Jesse, making sure to silence the bell with his hand. Outside, he sat with her, looking up to the night sky. The moon shone full and bright overhead, the surrounding stars seeming dull in comparison.

After a long silence filled with the soft stroking of fur, Hanzo spoke.   
"I have high hopes for you."   
It wasnt the first time he spoke to her, and likely it wont be the last.

"I hope helping you evolve will help me be as good a trainer as Jesse. I.. admire him," Hanzo felt a little silly expressing this to his furry companion, so he fell silent again.

The little Eevee faced him and stood up in his lap to touch noses with him. He smiled and closed his eyes. 

Then a glow forced them back open.

His Eevee began to evolve before his eyes, and Hanzo's heart pounded.

It was over too soon, but not soon enough. Where his Eevee stood seconds before, stood an Umbreon. Her inky fur gave off a radiance he'd never seen before. Hanzo smiled so widely he felt his face would split.

"MCCREE-SAN COME QUICK!"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this seems rushed-?  
> and special thanks to @DoodleDumper for Beta-ing as usual ♡


End file.
